1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door latch mechanism for latching a door in a closed position to a door frame. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a door latch for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional door latch on a vehicle having a door and door frame comprises a pin which is engaged within a releasable jaw arrangement when the door is closed. The pin is mounted to either the door or the door frame. Patent application GB-765,268 describes such a mechanism.
With the continued drive to minimise weight on vehicles, doors are becoming increasingly prone to distortion, particularly when the door is large compared to the points of hinged attachment and/or when the door is frameless. Such distortion can result in a poor sealing of the door within the frame thus allowing drafts to affect the driver (or passengers) of a vehicle when operating in cold weather for example.